Spike's New Obsession
by Heartbreaker532
Summary: Spike will never cease to love Buffy. But perhaps another slayer can tickle his fancy enough to keep him going.
1. Chapter 1

It was a relatively quite night at the bronze. Buffy was out slaying and the gang was at Giles' house researching the latest demonic presence. Nothing imminently apocalyptic. So Spike was wasting his indefinite life with tedious monotony. Even with the potent stench of grease from his deep-fried, flower-shaped onion, Spike could smell her presence. The dark haired girl entered with an air of superiority, as she always does. But her pride was not unjustifiable, she was not aloof. The girl could sense danger from a mile away and her senses were always atoned to the most acute movement. She was ready, constantly waiting while keeping a facade of relaxation.

She pulled her leather jacket tighter around her small torso protectively and scanned the room. She didn't realize the subconscious precautions she had started taking after the last fight. The apocalypse was always a detriment to anyone's psyche, even someone as unshakable as Faith.

It didn't take long for her to find her way to the dance floor. This is where she thinks she belongs. Surrounded by strangers, having meaningless intimacy, forgetting briefly the darkness that shadows her heart with regret. She lets her guard down just long enough for a vampire to creep in behind her and join the other boys breathing down her neck. Suddenly she realizes a familiarity to the person she had been grinding on and turns around. There stands Spike, a look of desire fogging his eyes. She was lost in the memories of pain tonight and he was saddened by the rejection of his Buffy. Escalation was inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike woke to the sound of a lighter flicking on. Faith sat on a coffin in his boxers lighting a cigarette. Spike smiled bashfully but then was suddenly hostile. He recognized the lighter.

"That's mine! Bugger off!" He snatched it out of her hand. But it wasn't simply the lighter that had set him off. The whole night weighed heavy on his conscience and he hated himself for betraying Buffy. Not that they had any relationship really. He just had his heart set on her alone.

"Whoa there. Cool down there cheek bones. I didn't get such an affront from you last night. What's been holding you back?" Faith held her ground nonchalantly. Spike was silent. He turned to walk away. "Oh that's right. I don't really remember much restraint on your part happening last night. More of a work out than I get slaying some of your buddies. And that's a complement. Really, I've got stamina like a..."

"It was a mistake, Faith!" Spike cuts her off. He turns rapidly to glare at her with a look of regret.

"That's right. I forget sometimes about your little crush. Just a one woman kind of vamp...or so you say. Seems her grasp on you can't hold so tight anymore." Faith teases flirtatiously. Spike closes in on her with fire in her eyes. He grabs her shoulder fiercely but she isn't phased. He starts to examine her face. His hand lets up on her shoulder and he reaches for her hair, moving it out of her face. He looks from her eyes to her lips as his hand moves to her neck. Every moment he is closer to her. She leans in slightly and blinks. Suddenly they are in an embrace and his tongue is following a path from her lips down her neck to the rest of her body still unclothed. He lifts her from the coffin and lays her back on the stone floor which, by now, has seen enough excitement in the past few hours to stun a horse. She rolls until she is on top and they continue. They get violent, like two animals fighting and each one is the alpha. Eventually Spike throws her off, even more full of regret now.

"Aw c'mon Brits, what's got your knickers in a twist?" shouts Faith. But she's always up for a challenge. This is just her latest adventure. She's already set on confusing his emotions and laying waste to his whatever scraps of decency he ever prided himself with.

"This never happened." He says it more to try to fool himself than to warn Faith not to spread a rumor of them together. He is still so caught up in his own problem that he hardly considers Buffy's reaction. Spike begins to sweat and worry. He tries to rationalize-Buffy doesn't love him, it's not like he belongs to her, why should she care if he messes around with someone else? Because it's Faith. Faith. Oh what a ride! She was incredible. But then again, Faith. The former murdering psychopath who broke out of jail. But so strong. She really could put up a fight. Well, maybe Buffy just doesn't have to know. Spike looks back at Faith with a sly smile. She raises an eyebrow implicitly.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy left the coffee shop and headed towards the Magic Box sluggishly. She was having one of those days. The kills were adding up and the fatigue felt like a boulder in her stomach. She fidgeted with the strings on her sweatshirt. The coffee makes her twitchy, not more awake. Artificial energy is just never reliable. As she pushed open the door to the shop, Giles greeted her with an enthusiasm that could only mean one thing. Research day. Willow was already immersed in a particularly revolting text with a tentacle-covered demon spewing green pus illustrated on the cover. Xander was out getting donuts. Buffy sat down and flipped open to a random page. She didn't feel like actually reading it so she just stared at it for awhile until she saw Giles out of the corner of her eye giving her a questioning look.

"How're you holding up?" he asked softly.

"Like a fortress," she mumbled bleakly. Then, "that's just been hit by an onslaught of trebuchet," under her breath.

"You look tired. Did you sleep okay?" Giles fretted.

"I'm fine," Buffy looked back down at the book she wasn't reading.

"I think we've got things covered here."

"Yeah we'll manage if you need to..." Willow spoke up.

"Go get some rest," Giles suggested. Buffy finally gave in and went to the back room to sleep. She laid down on the couch in the corner but she saw it again. The flash. Every time she closed her eyes. She saw in an instant the suffering of those who had died in the apocalypse. The people she could've saved. Children, mothers, doctors, firefighters. Every individual had a complex life. But she had failed them.

"You're not responsible for them. Don't think you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders just because you have the ability to save it. You still can't win every battle. But that's how it was always going to be. You could never have saved them." Xander's words startled her.

"How do you know..." Buffy started to say. Xander shushed her and gave her a knowing look. He always understood. Buffy started to cry and he hugged her silently.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike set the liquor down on the table next to the basket of kittens. He only got through a couple hands before Buffy walked in.

"I knew I'd find you here," She sighed.

"Guilty as charged," Spike blushed. He stood up, knowing that Buffy wanted to leave with him and unwilling to resist her. Even with his new "liberation", Spike was a puppy when it came to Buffy. He would do anything for her. He looked back down quickly and realized that it wasn't worth leaving the booze. He grabbed it hastily noting Buffy's eyes roll. He offered it to her but she rejected it. He took a swig, nervous for the future. He didn't know how he could hide his affair from Buffy. Spike's an exceptionably terrible liar. Maybe he could just write her a poem to make it up to her? Nah, best save that talent for something really dire.

"We need to talk," Buffy said dismissively. She knows! How can she already know? Spike is done for.

"About what?" He says coolly. She turns to him and he is surprised to see fear in her eyes. It's not Faith. Something worse is plaguing Buffy. Spike takes her hand and looks at her reassuringly. They head towards Spike's crypt and he is so absorbed in Buffy that he forgets the place is wrecked. When they arrive, Buffy is astonished, then confused.

"Have you been robbed?" It's a silly question. No one wants furniture chosen by the undead, especially Spike. He's not exactly a pro at interior design. There are blankets strewn on the ground, articles of clothing all around, broken pottery on the ground, and the bed is in two pieces. Then she sees it. In the corner. Faith's leather jacket. It is undoubtedly hers and Buffy knows it. She looks to Spike with a scrutinizing expression torn between confusion and amazement. Spike takes one step back but there's no sneaking away from this one.


End file.
